riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sor Uprising
The Sor Uprising Was a Historical event during the events of The Galactic War In the Universe of Hora, Sor is one of many European capitals fighting for their Continental Heart for the R.F.F.S.7. However only one group of Soul Riverians Resits the Continental's Plague of both Hora, and The Milky Way Alike, The Czech Resistance helps disavowed launched a brutal uprising In Prague, Czech Republic in an attempt to kill Continental R.96 Who was stationed there at the time, but failed due to the FS7, coming in with more reinforcements and tightening their hold On Prague. Prelude Despite Prague being loyal to the FS7 Like those of the rest of Europe, only one portion of the City had been under siege for several days. Mir Town was the only town in all of Europe who was siding a plot in an attempt to destroy the Continental's and sacrifice their lives when their Continent Incinerates from Corruption. But Continental Shark, over saw these traitors and within days the FS7 including a large Military garrison from Europe, arrived in Mir Town and began to lay Siege, forcing the town to either fight for them, or die where they stand. New Harrison formal Continental Traitor of the FS7 would arrive in Mir every 12 Months with a large hand full of Guns, from Germany, which would aide them in future defense If the FS7 Or European Military should get too Rough on them. Eventually a large group Czech Civilians organized themselves into Militia calling themselves the Sor Militia. Battle To that end Of April 2nd, 2177, an uprising was staged to Right In Mir in an attempt to drive both FS7, and Europeans out from there side of Prague. The Uprising later turned into a Civil War when Prague defense forces later arrived and began to take on the Rioters as well. The Resistance at first gained an Advantage against the FS7, mostly due to an Intense thunder storm the night of the Uprising, and managed to reclaim about 20 Blocks of Mir, later expanding their Territory to Ingra Street, about 12 miles from the Prague Parliament Square. The Resistance strategy later changed when they soon decided to drive the FS7, and Europeans out of their city completely and use the City Of Prague as Europe's first official Capitol City of the Czech Republic to go against the FS7's Demands. After reaching the Parliament Square The Resistance linked up, and the fighters poured out into the streets to battle the FS7 from all directions. As the battle began to Intensify in the Streets Of Prague the Weather conditions above the city began to take a turn for the worst. Due to the wetness of the Rain some of the FS7 forces rusted in the streets, mostly due to the Water proof forces being engaged in The Milky Way and elsewhere In Hora at the Present time. The Resistance took this as a major advantage and they open fire, killing many hostiles. They even managed to shoot down a Raider drop ship that was providing Support for the FS7 ground advance as well. Resistance members pour out from nearby buildings, on all directions and later counter attacked flooding the entire streets and the courtyard. Tactics however began to change while the sun slowly started to appear in the skies above Rivera, despite the weather still being in pour condition. The Continentals later after getting wind of this humiliating tactic send the Water Proof FS7 To the Czech Republic, in order to aide the non water Androids in crushing the Up rise. The Advancing Resistance was finally stalled, about 2 Blocks from Parliament Square where they soon came into contact with a crushing FS7 Counter Attack with both Rudder-1 and Air Support. Despite a heroic fight the FS7 began to gain an advantage in the Uprising and began to over run the Resistance sending them fleeing back to Ingra Street. The Resistance later move into a buildings under there occupation and continued to fight for their freedom, where members are fighting heavy Russian forces outside. The Uprising starts to take a toll on the buildings as they shakes under the fire of Rudder 1's Outside. Realizing Ingra Street is lost the Resistance retreat in panic back to Mir where they hope to Evacuate and escape Prague with the help of Tar Ships that were placed in Mir Port, just in case things should go wrong with the Uprising. Their escape plan fails when The RHM Ranzorn Arrives later in the skies above Prague and glasses the entire Space Port Of Mir, completely annihilating the Resistance's only chance of escape. The Resistance now in a state of Panic began to drop their guns and attempt to surrender, but were gunned down one by one by the FS7. Aftermath The Uprising has been crushed, though the Resistance attempted to Surrender their thoughts for Independence and fight for the FS7. Resistance cells all over Mir, were gunned down one at a time, the following day On April 4th, where they were stated by the Continentals to be charged for Treason, for war crimes against not only thier Military, but against their own race. The Numbers of the Resistance later dropped to about 400, out of 20,000 Who first staged the Uprising 2 Days back. The FS7, later tossed the surviving Resistance cells into United War Prison in Orson Street in Paris. Where the Continentals Stated they will remain their until a decision is made to ether Release or Execute them. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War